How we came to be
by Nova Angel
Summary: Sequal to "Roses" Angelica and Kurt reminisce on the plane ride home


*Angelica*  
  
The day I resolved everything with Kurt and Lita, I called Shane and told him I was going home with Kurt. He said he had found some stuff of mine and he would have it sent to Kurt's house.  
  
See, when me and Kurt had met I was living from hotel to hotel, and then with my aunt. My parents were church singers so we toured a lot. I never really got to make many friends. The longest we stayed in a place was two years in New Castle, Australia. Thats where I met Daniel. We went out for 6 months then decided it would be better if we stayed friends.  
  
He was right because 2 months later me and my family moved to Maine. I hated it, since I was already 19 I decided I would take a road trip. My first stop was New Jersey. I lived with my god parents for a bit, met a nice guy named Heath. Then I continued and went to New York where I had been born. I lived from hotel to hotel until I finally rented a studio apartment. After 9 monts I went to Pennsylvania. My aunt lived there so I stayed with her. I got a dayjob at Mcdonals and worked at a restaurant at nights. On weekends I drove around Pennsylvania. One weekend I went with my cousin to Philidelphia. Thats where I met Kurt.  
  
My cousin was a huge wrestling fanand we went to a mall and Kurt was signing autographs. My cousin bought a magazine with him on the cover and wanted Kurt to sign it. The waiting line was 3 hours long. I wasnt gonna wait that long for a dumb wrestlers autograph!...I thought he was dumb at the time.  
  
So I spoke sexy to the guys and argued with girls so I could vut them. I could of killed this one girl...  
  
"Hi, can I please skip you. My mentally challenged cousin wants this guys autograph but he cant get in big crowds and I cant leave him alone too long," I told her.  
  
"Well I've been here for an hour. I'm not moving. And I could care less about your retarded cousin," she said.  
  
"Lady, that is very rude! I cant believe you said that. How much of a difference is one person gonna make," I asked.  
  
"Your not going in front of me," she said.  
  
"God have mercy on your soul," I told her.  
  
"I dont believe in god," she said sternly.  
  
"Well then how did we get here," I asked.  
  
"Evolution," she said smiling.  
  
"So how did they get here," I asked her smiling.  
  
She took awhile to answer and said, "I dont know."  
  
"God thats how, now do u believe," I asked.  
  
"No," she said.  
  
"Can I just please go infront of you. I've stumped you, given you a sad story, practically begged you...okay I got it," I said. "Five dollars," I said smiling.  
  
"Five," she asked.  
  
"Okay 25!"  
  
She nodded and let me go in front of her. I walked infront of her and yelled my cousins name. Then I looked infront of me and saw a table and there was Kurt. I turned around and looked at the lady and said, "You knew I'd end up here didnt you?"  
  
"Excuse me ma'am your holding up the line," one of the workers said.  
  
Did I care if I was holding up the line? No! "Give me my money back!" She shook her head. I turned to face the table and handed him the magazine.  
  
"How much did you pay her," Kurt asked.  
  
"25 dollars," I said upset!  
  
He pulled out his wallet and gave me 25 dollars. "You've got an attitude, I like that," he said.  
  
I took the money and the magazine. I walked back to my cousin and went to put the $25 in pocket and saw a note:  
  
Hey,  
  
call me. 1-570-555-9015.  
  
Kurt.  
  
I looked back at Kurt and he smiled at me. After that me and my cousin walked around the mall.  
  
When the signing was over we walked back to the store he was at. It was empty so now I could look aroudn without a big crowd of people being there. My cousin was shocked he got the autograph and even more shocked I had Kurts number.  
  
I was looking at CD's when someone approached me from behind. I turned around and saw Kurt there.  
  
"Oh its you," I said and rolled my eyes.  
  
"You dont seem happy," he said.  
  
"I'm not a fan," I said smiling.  
  
"Well I'm an olympic gold medalist," he said.  
  
"Are you telling me this to impress me, cause if you are it isnt working," I said smiling.  
  
"Maybe I'm just trying to make conversation," he said.  
  
"Maybe I dont wanna talk," I replied.  
  
"Why not," he asked.  
  
"Look, if I wanna talk I'll call you," I said.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah I promise." I said. After I was done shopping me and my cousin went home.  
  
*Kurt*  
  
Me and Angelica were on the plave and she's been really quiet. Her eyes are closed so she's either thinking or sleeping. She's so cute when she's sleeping. She opened her eyes and looked at me and said, "Remember our first phone conversation?"  
  
I thought about it, laughed alittle and nodded. "Yeah, you were bored and had no one else to talk to and you called me," I said.  
  
"Well atleast I called you. I promised I would and I did," she said.  
  
She was right. It took her awhile to call but she eventually did.  
  
"Hi is this Kurt," she said. I had just gotten out of the shower and heard my cell phone ring.  
  
"Yeah, who's this," I asked.  
  
"Angelica, the girl from the mall," she said.  
  
"Ok, so whats up," I asked her.  
  
"I'm bored so I called you," she said.  
  
"Thanks for fitting me in your busy schedule," I said.  
  
"Yeah well, I try," she said.  
  
"What are you doing tonight," I asked.  
  
"Are you trying to ask me out on a date," she asked.  
  
"Nice guess but no. Not yet atleast. I'm just bored and was wondering if you wanted to go out," I said.  
  
"Not until 11," she said.  
  
It was 9:30 now. "So how bout I pick you up at 11 and we go out to a club or something. What do ya say?"  
  
"I guess. I'll call my aunt and tell her."  
  
"You live with your Aunt?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll explain it to ya another time." She said. She told me where she was working at and i told her i'd be there by 11, I got dressed and watched tv until 10:30. I went and bought clothes for her. If she was working she's probably be in clothes that wouldnt look good in a club. I hoped I had bought the right size. A pink tube top and black leather pants. After that I drove to the restaurant and waited for her.  
  
She walked out at 11:05. "You look stylish," she said smiling.  
  
"You werent planning to go to the club like that were you," I asked.  
  
"Yeah,"she said.  
  
I handed her the clothes and she thanked me and went inside and put them on. When she walked out she looked great! The tube top was tight but it looked good on her.  
  
She got in the car, threw her other clothes in the back and opened her purse and put on lip gloss. "I'm ready," she said. She put on her seatbelt and we drove away.  
  
She told me about her family and how she had moved so much. I felt bad for her so I told her if she ever needed a place to stay she could stay with me.  
  
"Thanks, but I couldnt do that. I'd just be a bother to you," she said. I told her she would be but I couldnt convince her.  
  
We went to the club and danced with each other and other people. When I noticed she was drinking too much I thought about taking her home. She got too losse after awhile and I put her in my car. I didnt know where she lived so I took her to my house. I had a guest room in the house so I let her sleep in there. I put a note in the room so she would know where I was. I kissed her on the forehead and went to my room and fell asleep.  
  
I woke up the next morning and found my door open. I got out of bed and looked around and heard gaging noises. I went to the bathroom and saw her kneeling over.  
  
"You okay," I asked.  
  
"Just fine," she said. Even when she was sick she was stubborn!  
  
*Angelica*  
  
"It's nice to be able to look back on our past and all but can we skip the me getting sick part? I'm trying to eat my bag of peanuts," I said looking at Kurt. I shook the bag of peanuts.  
  
"Okay, lets skip to when I took you home," he said smiling.  
  
After my bathrooom stint, Kurt drove me home and I invited him to see the house. I didnt think anyone was home. My aunt was though, and so was her off and on boyfriend.  
  
"Hi Angel," my aunt said.  
  
"Hi Auntie E," I said and put my purse down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Angel," my aunts boyfriend Alex said.  
  
"Dont call me Angel, you arent my family and you arent a close friend," I said.  
  
"I'd like to be," he said.  
  
"Um, Angelica, why dont you me your house," Kurt said.  
  
"Sure," I said and grabbed his hand and led him upstairs. I showed him my room last, I wanted to spend time in there with Kurt. I was hoping Alex would come in...  
  
I took a chair from my closet and set it up across from my bed and told Kurt to sit on the chair while I sat on my bed.  
  
"You dont like him do you," he asked.  
  
"Why do you care," I asked.  
  
"Just curious," he said.  
  
I waited awhile to answer and said, "I hate him. He's the reason my cousin Laura-Anne ran away. He's sick and perverted. He tried to rape Laura but she didnt let him. Then she left the house...but my aunt loves him."  
  
"Oh," Kurt said sorta speechless.  
  
"Look at this, if i keep up I'll be confiding everything in you," I said.  
  
"I dont mind if you do," he said.  
  
"But I hardly know you," I said.  
  
"So lets get to know each other better," he said.  
  
"Angelica, you still up here," Alex yelled.  
  
"Good idea," I said and kissed Kurt and pulled him ontop of me.  
  
"Angel what is going on here," Alex yelled as he walked in.  
  
I stopped kissing Kurt and looked at Alex. "Why are you invading my privacy," I asked him.  
  
"I was worried," he said.  
  
"Because I dont bring you in here but I brought him," I asked. Alex stood quiet and Kurt got off me and I went to Alex. "Is it because I dont kiss you passionately or even hug you and I wont get in bed with you," I asked.  
  
"Yes! I admit it," Alex said.  
  
I slapped him. As hard as I could! Then he pinned me against the wall and tried to kiss me. Kurt pulled him off me and started beating him up. My Aunt walked in and said Kurt had to leave and I tried to explain what happened. She wouldnt listen and then said I had to leave. She put a few suitcases on my bed and then helped Alex up and left the room.  
  
"Kurt," I said sighing.  
  
He must've known what I was gonna asked. "Of course you can stay with me," he said.  
  
I packed my stuff, put it in his car and we left. My cousins came a couple of times to bring stuff that wouldnt fit in Kurts car. After that I didnt see or hear from my family. But I had found a home.  
  
*Kurt*  
  
The plane landed and I looked at Angelica. "It's messed up how they kicked you out," I said.  
  
"Maybe," she said and we got off the plane and got our luggage. We got in out limo and got driven home. The ride was about an hour so I fell asleep.  
  
Angelica woke me up and we got our luggage. We stood in front of the house and looked at it.  
  
"Maybe it is bad how they kicked me out," she said and put down her luggage, "But I found a real home." Then she hugged me.  
  
I put my luggage down and lifted her chin and kissed her deeply. I thought about what she said. My house didnt feel like home til she moved in. Maybe we needed each other for a real home.  
  
After the kisss ended she looked at me and said, "A real beautiful home." 


End file.
